Girls just want to have fun
by Crackfiction
Summary: Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Tenten go crazy one Friday night and find love in the end!
1. Chapter 1

Girls Just Want To Have Fun

Girls Just Want To Have Fun

Sakura sighed, she was fifteen and she and her friends were at school and it was a Friday. Since it was a Friday they had to follow their tradition. Everyone knew they had it, it was like a fact, every Friday night Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Tenten would go out and have fun! There was just one weird think about those nights, every Friday night, for the past few years the girls changed. No one knew how, no one knew why, all they knew was that they did change. And in the morning, they were back to their normal selves. But their normal selves are boring, so this story is going to be about the girls in their changed and crazed personalities!

Sakura waited at the front of the school, when would they show up?

"Hey forehead girl!" Ino shouted as she bounced over to Sakura.

"Hey Ino-pig, ready for tonight?" Sakura replied to one of her best friends.

"I was born ready," Ino replied.

This conversation was the same one that they always have every Friday. Sakura would wait for her friends at 3:10 and Ino would come at 3:15. They would greet each other as we have just seen and Sakura would always ask, "Are you ready", etc. After this Tenten and Hinata came and they all walked over to the bus stop.

"Where are we going to go tonight?" asked Tenten.

"I made a list of what we will do!" Sakura shouted.

"Show us!" The girls then huddled around Sakura and read her list.

**GIRLS NIGHT**

**Dye pool blue**

**Go to night club and have 'fun'**

**Steal a car and go on a joy ride**

**Vandalise something**

**Sneak into the boys houses**

**Go skinny dipping in the park pond**

**Hijack a boat**

**DO WHAT EVER WE WANT!**

"I like that list!" shouted Hinata. (As I said they go crazy on Fridays).

"HELL YEAH, what should we do first?" asked Ino, punching the air.

"I say we steal a car and go for a joy ride!" Sakura yelled.

Sakura then stuffed the list in her pocket and they all ran down the street. They then came to a Ferrari dealership.

"I say we have found what we have been looking for!" screamed Tenten.

Sakura was already inside, and she started to pat a red California.

"Yes, a convertible!" cried out Hinata.

"Hop in girls," Sakura chuckled as the girls jumped into the car.

Sakura then pulled out the two wires underneath the driver and put them together the car started up.

"YAHOO, HOTWIRE A CAR CHECK!!" the girls shouted as they drove out of the car dealership.

"HEY YOU GET BACK HERE!" they heard a voice shout.

"HELL YEAH!" Ino screamed, she then stood up and mooned the guy.

After a while of driving they decided to do the next thing, "What's the next thing on the list Sakura?"

"Hmm, let's dye a pool blue!" Sakura yelled.

The girls laughed and turned up the radio as they drove to the local pool. They all started to dance and sing to the song.

**I come home in the morning light  
My mother says when you gonna live your life right  
Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
And girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun**

**The phone rings in the middle of the night  
My father yells what you gonna do with your life  
Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one  
But girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have -**

**That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls - they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun**

**Some boys take a beautiful girl  
And hide her away from the rest of the world  
I want to be the one to walk in the sun  
Oh girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have**

**That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls - they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun,  
They want to have fun,  
They want to have fun...**

As they were singing they stopped at a set of lights and next to them they saw some familiar faces, "HEY BOYS!"

The poor boys in the car next to them quickly drove off; they knew the girls could get dangerous on Fridays. They had a LOT of experience in that department.

"HA CHICKENS!" Hinata yelled.

The girls then arrived at the local pool; on the way there they had purchased a boot full of blue dye! (Well they hadn't really purchased it they had grabbed it and skipped out of the store).

"He,he,he,he, do the honours Hinata!" Tenten laughed crazily as she gave Hinata the dye.

All the girls watched as Hinata stared at the dye.

"Well," they said impatiently.

"Maybe w-we shouldn't," Hinata stuttered.

All the girls stared at her in terror, "SHE IS NORMAL!"

"HA, I'm just playin' with you!" Hinata laughed as she emptied the dye in the pool.

The girls quickly left the pool and jumped back into the car, Sakura then restarted it and they were OFF!

"What next?" Ino asked as they whizzed around town.

"Vandalise something?" Tenten suggested.

"HELL YEAH!" Hinata shouted.

"Hey, that is my line!" Ino pouted.

The car sped to the nearest store and Sakura parked the car, if driving super fast and breaking so that the car flies through the air and lands somehow the right way up, can be classified as parking.

"I'll get the spray paint!" Sakura yelled as she jumped out and went into the store.

"I'll help you," Ino then hurried after her.

As they poured every can of spray paint into the trolley, Sakura took out her wallet, "Thank god I brought some money!"

"Che, why are you going to pay?" Ino scoffed.

"It's rude to not pay," Sakura replied.

"But-you just-I mean you just….stole a car and you just-I thought you…aww screw it!" Ino gave up on her crazed friend.

Once Sakura had paid for the spray paint they wheeled the trolley out and all the girls jumped into it except for Sakura.

"Okay guys, we'll vandalise that billboard, that Deidara male model person is on it, I hate that FAGGOT!" shouted Sakura.

The billboard was at the bottom of the hill, and they were at the top of the hill. The girls were in the trolley with the exception of Sakura who was holding it. Hmm, I wonder what they will do. Sakura started to run with the trolley; once the hill started to slope she jumped onto it and they rode all the way down to the bottom. How they stopped with out getting injured? A very good question, THEY JUST DID!

Tenten, Ino, Hinata and Sakura hopped out of the trolley and they each grabbed a can and started to spray-paint the billboard. It consisted mainly of speech bubbles saying, "Hi, I'm Deidara and I'm a fag."

Once this task was done they left a whole heap of empty spray cans on the ground and they took out the list again.

"Hmm, LETS GO SKINNY DIPPING!" they all yelled.

The girls then skipped to the city park and ran over to the pond, they then started to strip off every article of clothing, once they were completely naked they dove into the pond and started to swim around.

"MUMMY, MUMMY! Look mum, there are mermaids in the pond!" a small girl cried pointing to the group of girls.

The mum glanced over at the girls and shrieked, "Come Verity lets leave this sick town!"

The girls giggled and decided they had had enough of 'swimming'.

"What time is it?" asked Sakura as they got changed….er I mean dressed.

"6:00," Tenten informed.

"GREAT!, let's hijack a boat!" Ino yelled.

The girls then made there way to the harbour were a teenage boy was cleaning the deck of a motor boat.

"Hey there, you are pretty cute," Sakura leered at the boy who looked up in surprise.

The whole group of girls were very pretty and the teenage boy blushed heavily.

"We were just wondering if we could borrow your boat for a while," Sakura continued as she traced circles around the boy's chest. The boy looked like he was in a trance but he managed to pull himself together to shake his head.

"Why not, I'm sure we can make it up to you," Ino walked really close to the boy.

"I-I c-can't l-let you," he stuttered.

"Please," Tenten pouted cutely.

The boy looked like he was going to have a nosebleed and he was going to shake his head again when Hinata flashed her chest. The boy fainted and the girls all giggled as they threw him onto the jetty.

"PIECE OF CAKE!" they high-fived each other.

Hinata then turned on the boat and they sped around the harbour.

"This is your captain Hinata, next stop, Konoha night club!" Hinata cheered as she steered the boat to the shore. Once they had gotten out of the boat they walked up to the Konoha Night Club which was facing the water. It had lights flashing everywhere and the girls couldn't wait to take it over. They all entered the club and danced, got smashed and flirted. Once they had had their share of fun they decided to do what they had come for. The girls all walked up to the stage where the band was playing. Sakura grabbed the microphone and she said in a very husky voice, "Hello everyone, my friends and I have a song for you!"

Ino grabbed the electric guitar, Tenten sat at the drums and Hinata was on the electric keyboard. Sakura was the lead singer but Tenten, Hinata and Ino also sung.

**  
You show us everything you've got  
You keep on dancin' and the room gets hot  
You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy  
You say you wanna go for a spin  
The party's just begun, we'll let you in  
You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy  
You keep on shoutin', you keep on shoutin'**

**I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day  
I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day  
I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day  
I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day**

**You keep on saying you'll be mine for a while  
You're lookin' fancy and I like your style  
You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy  
You show us everything you've got  
Baby, baby that's quite a lot  
And you drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy  
You keep on shoutin', you keep on shoutin'**

**I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day  
I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day  
I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day  
I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day  
I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day  
I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day  
I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day  
I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day  
I wanna rock and roll**

Sakura then yelled and Ino played a rip on her guitar. Once they had finished the audience went wild and the girls laughed as they left the club.

"There is only one thing left for us to do now," Tenten said.

"SNEAK INTO THE BOYS HOUSES!" they all screamed.

The girls then all made there way to Sasuke's house first. As they came into the Uchiha's quiet neighbourhood they all started to plot evil schemes.

_Shikamaru is in need of a haircut, _Ino thought evilly.

_Maybe I could burn all of Naruto's ramen, _Hinata giggled.

_I could braid Neji's hair with pink beads, _Tenten chuckled.

_I'm going to put makeup on Sasuke's face, _Sakura thought.

The poor unknowing boys were all at Sasuke's house, having a sleepover. As they were lying down to sleep four heads popped up from behind the window. The girls watched as the four boys fell asleep.

"Time for action!" Hinata squealed.

They then opened the window (it wasn't locked,tut tut tut) and climbed in to the room. The boys were innocently sleeping and the girls were not so innocently creeping up to them. Ino took out a pair of scissors from behind her back (I don't know were from) and snipped the air, "SNIP SNIP SNIP SHIKAMARU!" Ino then crouched down and snipped off Shikamaru's ponytail, "I'm SO evil!"

Hinata found Naruto's bag which was filled with ramen, she then set it on fire. Tenten took out lots of elastics and pink beads; she then quickly braided Neji's long hair. Sakura was the last one left and she quietly took out her makeup bag and caked Sasuke's face with blusher, foundation, lip stick, eyeliner etc. The boys were heavy sleepers but they couldn't help but wake up when Ino screamed, "OMG THIS IS SO FUNNY!"

All the boys sat upright in their sleeping bags and screamed when they saw the girls. (They screamed manly screams). They then looked at each other and screamed again, this time not so manly.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" shouted the boys.

"He, he, long story, you see we-

"WE DON'T CARE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO US!" the boys yelled.

"We gave you makeovers," Hinata explained in a calm voice.

"What if we didn't want makeovers?" the boys screamed.

"Chill, we'll make it up to you, what do you want?" asked the girls, they weren't the only ones who could be scary.

"Would you do anything?" asked the boys with smirks on their faces.

"Anything."

"He, he, he," the boys all chuckled.

They all sauntered over to their victim, ready to kill. NOT!

This is what REALLY happened. :P

"We want you to..."

"Yes," the girls leant forward.

"Kiss us!"

"WHAT!" the girls fell backwards.

"Naruto is kissing Hinata, Neji is kissing Tenten, Shikamaru is kissing Ino and I'm kissing you Sakura-chan," Sasuke smirked.

The boys then advanced on the girls who gulped. They may be in changed moods, but they weren't THAT changed.

Sasuke embraced Sakura and pressed his lips against hers, they stayed locked for a while. Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto did the same. Once they had pulled apart the girls felt new emotions rise up inside of them, could they like...HELL NO!! Naruto then started to sniff the air, "What is that burning smell?"

Hinata laughed and started to kiss Naruto again, "Don't ask."

The others just shrugged and they all went back to their partners and spent the night with their ideal boys who they had just pranked.

**I know pretty random**

**REVIEW PLEASE  
i love reviews, almost more than i love writing random stories!**

i don't own the song **Girls just want to have fun** by Cyndi Lauper or **Rock and Roll all night** by Kiss which were in this story


	2. Chapter 2

**Dedication:** Dragon Mistress of the Heavens and pureazure as always you guys rock my world!!

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!! GET THE PICTURE!!

**A/N **yaya I know I said it was a one-shot but hey…I don't like one shots…and I thought since you like it you'd like a second chapter…if dat makes sense: P

**X**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**X**

**Girls Just Want to Have Fun ****2 **

Sakura groaned as she rolled out of her bed, it was a Saturday and Saturdays where the day after Friday meaning…

Sakura stumbled over to her door and grasped her pounding head, "What the hell did I do yesterday?"

Sakura groaned and she wrenched open the door and started the shower, not bothering to wait for the warm water she just got in. Sakura gasped as the ice cold water woke her up, she hadn't even bothered to undress, and her clothes hang off her and felt heavy. Sakura turned off the water and walked into her room dripping wet, she always had a bad hangover on Saturday but she had never ever felt this bad. As Sakura started to get dressed into dry clothes she caught a glimpse of colour on her arm. Sakura froze and stared at her arm, there on her arm was a face!

"OH CRAP I GOT A TATTOO!" Sakura screamed.

But not just any face was tattooed on her…the face belonged to Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura cringed at what might have happened last night, she couldn't have…

"No! I wouldn't have…or would I?" Sakura slumped to the floor and stared at her arm over and over again, this was the worst thing that had ever happened to her.

Ino got out of bed and walked downstairs to her family kitchen, her father was already dressed in his suit ready for work and she was pouring her cereal when she felt something weird about her tongue…it felt really swollen. Ino stuck out her tongue and prodded it with a finger.

"That's weird, my tongue feels hard," Ino frowned.

Her father immediately looked up and jumped.

"INO YAMANAKA WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOUR TONGUE?!"

Ino yelped as her dad towered before her and she ran to her bathroom for safety. Once she was inside and the door was locked she walked to the mirror and looked at her tongue. It was HUGE and right in the middle of it was a stud! Ino almost fainted; she grasped the sink and stared in disbelief at her new piercing. She was vaguely aware of her furious father pounding on the door shouting, "INO! I LET YOU PIERCE YOUR EARS BUT NOW YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR!"

Ino grasped her fat tongue and felt tears springing to her eyes…she was in deep s-

"INO YOU ARE IN DEEP SHIT!" Ino's dad screamed.

Ino nodded and whispered, "I know."

Tenten was up and ready, hangovers were no match for her special hangover-begone-milkshake. Tenten finished eating breakfast and started to stretch in the kitchen, she was in her soccer uniform and she couldn't have felt better. She was about to leave to her game when she noticed she had forgotten to do her hair. Tenten reached up to her customary buns when she realised they weren't there. Tenten looked as if she had been electrified; her hands searched all over her head and still nothing…

Tenten raced to the nearest mirror (which was conveniently next to her on the wall) and winced as she saw her hair…It was gone…completely! Her beautiful long chocolate brown tresses had been shaved off! She was bald! Tenten started to hyperventilate, she felt blood seep out from her head and she blinked as black spots came in front of her eyes.

"Oh holy-

But she fainted before she could finish her sentence.

Hinata wiped the blood away from her mouth; her father was beating her…why? Because she had woken up with platinum blonde hair and now she was facing the consequences.

"This is for staying out all night!" WHACK

"This is for dying your hair blonde!" WHACK

"This is f-

"Hiashi, please, I'm sure she isn't fond of her hair either," Neji walked up to Hiashi.

Hinata couldn't help but smirk at Neji's hairstyle.

"You know Neji, I think braids suit you, and those bead are your colour," Hinata giggled.

Neji's eyes narrowed, "On second thought, Hiashi continue."

Neji then walked off laughing, leaving a blond Hinata to face the wrath of her very pissed off father.

Sakura had finally gotten over the shock of her tattoo and she now she was just worrying about what she was going to say, especially to Sasuke. While Sakura was trying to figure out what people would say her thoughts where interrupted by her mobile. The pink haired girl quickly answered.

"Hello," Sakura tried to sound normal.

"Sakura…I'm in big trouble, do you know what happened to me?" Ino whispered.

"Ino, what happened to your voice, it sounds weird," Sakura frowned.

"That's what I'm calling about, last night I-

BEEP

"Wait, someone's calling, hold on for a sec."

"Hey, this is Sakura."

"Hi, Sakura, its Hinata, my dad is re-

"Oh heya Hina, wait I'll threeway."

Ino and Hinata both sighed impatiently as they waited for Sakura, after a minute Sakura finally came back.

"Sorry I took so long, my phones new, anyway what's wrong Ino?"

"Last night, when we went…crazy…I got my tongue pierced," Ino whimpered.

Sakura almost dropped her phone.

"YOU TOO INO!! I woke up today as a blonde!" Hinata yelped.

Sakura dropped her phone.

"Ah…Sakura still there?" Hinata squeaked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here, guys you know what happened to me?"

"NO, what?" Hinata and Ino said in unison.

"I have a t-t-ta-t-

"SPIT IT OUT!" Ino shouted.

"I HAVE A FREAKIN TATTOO!" Sakura screamed into the earpiece.

Ino and Hinata were temporarily deafened.

"Guys, guys, GUYS!"

"Uh…Sakura, what exactly did you get ta-tt-toed?" Hinata whispered uneasily.

"I got a face tattoed on my arm!"

"What sort of face," Ino squealed hysterically.

"SASUKE UCHIHA!"

Ino and Hinata both dropped their phones this time, Ino recovered first.

"Holy shit," she managed to choke.

"Yeah that's right, holy shit, what am I suppose to do?" Sakura grumbled.

"I…don't…know," Ino admitted.

"Hey guys, what happened to Tenten?" Hinata asked once she had gotten back her voice.

"…"

"We have to go see her!" They all shouted at once and hung up. The three girls all got into their own cars, Ino and Hinata leaving the house via a window, and sped off to see what trouble Tenten had gotten herself into.

Sakura sighed with relief as her Ino and Hinata arrived, she didn't want to find out what happened alone, she needed moral support.

"You ready?"

The two blondes nodded, and tried to keep their eyes off Sakura's big tattoo.

"Ok, three, two, one…"

Sakura pushed open the door to reveal an unconscious Tenten.

"Who the hell is that?" Ino shrieked.

"It's Tenten," Sakura screamed.

"She's…," Hinata gulped.

"She's…," Ino whimpered.

"She's BALD!" Sakura yelled in disbelief.

The three girls rushed over to help there friend.

"How do we wake her up?" Hinata asked.

"I think you lift her legs so the blood goes to her head," Sakura answered.

"No, you lift her head so the blood goes to her feet," Ino challenged.

Sakura put a pillow under Tenten's feet and Ino put a pillow under Tenten's head.

"Maybe she needs sugar," Hinata suggested.

"That's only with diabetics," Ino muttered.

"It's worth a try," Sakura got up and ran to the kitchen, she came back holding a choc chip cookie.

Hinata opened Tenten's mouth and Sakura pushed the cookie in, they then started to open and close Tenten's mouth to grind the cookie.

"She isn't swallowing the biscuit!" Ino cried out in fear.

The three girls became very scared.

"I know, call the ambo," Hinata got up and came back with the phone.

Ino and Sakura looked at each other, "Why the hell didn't we do that in the first place?"

10 minutes later

Medic ran into the house wheeling a stretcher, two of them came to pick up Tenten.

"Ah, why is there a cookie in her mouth?" a man asked.

Sakura and Hinata looked at each other and Ino pretended she didn't hear the question.

"You know you shouldn't do that," the man continued as he helped the other medics wheel Tenten out.

"Can we come in the ambo with you?" Ino asked.

The medics shook there head as they got into the ambulance. Sakura ran over to her car and jumped in.

"Come on guys! Let's follow them."

Ino and Hinata sighed at their eventful morning and quickly got into the car. They were soo regretting what had happened last night.

As they pulled out of the driveway and followed the ambo the girls had a chance to take in all that was happening. Sakura shook her head at Hinata's hair and Ino and Hinata grimaced at Sakura's tattoo. But…

"You know Ino, that tongue piercing doesn't look that bad," Sakura chirped, trying to make conversation.

Hinata sighed and fingered her blonde locks, "What about me Saku-chan? Does blonde suit me?"

Sakura stared at Hinata for a while and was about to answer when Ino screamed, "KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE BLOODY ROAD!"

Sakura quickly turned to the front.

"Yeah Hinata, blonde actually kind of does work for you, and you know what they say, blondes have more fun," Sakura smiled.

"I've had enough fun for a life time," Ino groaned.

Sakura nodded, "I agree with you on that one."

**X**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**X**

**R&R  
do you like it or not?? Tell me**** please! :D**

**Anyway luv you all!!**

**Thanx for reading**

**Im putting chapter 2 up soon-maybe we'll see**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dedication:** to FAIRY FLOSS-that stuff is GREAT…..yeah so what if I'm high on fairy floss right now??

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, nada, zip, zero, zilch….whatever you like to say, I DON'T OWN NARUTO

**A/N **I really am high on fairy floss right now, I also have rode on the teacups one too many times and so yeah, I'm super duper hyped up. This may have an influence on my writing so, if it is more wacky then usual, you know why. And if it is exactly the same, well…yeah.

**( attention: im not on a high at the moment (i wrote story like a week ago), but that could change, anyway the date today is the 11th of september and i want you readers to vote on a poll on my profile-VERY IMPORTANT!! Thanks, do it now, even if its way past september...do it...)**

**X**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**X**

**Girls just want to have fun-Chapter 3**

**The Hospital**

"She is going to be just fine," some random doctor said as he came out into the waiting room.

Sakura let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding and changed her seating position in those uncomfortable plastic hospital chairs. Ino and Hinata also seemed happier, not happy, just happier. I mean who could be happy when life just got so shitty? I don't think anyone in their right mind would be happy if they woke up with a tattoo etc. unless they were on crack or they were pissed. Ok, enough rambling, on with the story.

"Are you sure she is ok?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, she is just shocked, that's all. Oh and um, would you by any chance know the reason why she would be shocked?" the same random doctor asked.

"Uh, we have a pretty good idea, do we need to tell you? I mean we could tell you, but I don't think TenTen would be happy about that. Well I guess she wouldn't be happy in the first place but, you know things happen and I couldn't…uh…?" Ino laughed nervously.

The doctor just gave her an are-you-insane-or-are-you-just-retarded stare before he left shaking his head.

"Ino, you're an idiot," Hinata said in a monotone.

Sakura just nodded.

"Anyway lets get Tenten, we can go home now, I guess," Sakura sighed as they walked to Tenten's hospital room.

When they entered they all gasped, Tenten looked horrible, her face was white as a ghost and there were huge black bags under her red eyes.

"G-guys? Don't look at m-me, I'm a m-messsss….waaaahhhh!!" Tenten cried.

"Tenten, reality check, I have Sasuke's ugly mug on my arm!" Sakura shouted.

Tenten froze, she then looked at Hinata's blonde hair and then her eyes widened when Ino stuck out her tongue.

"I guess I have it pretty easy," Tenten muttered.

"No shit!" Sakura shouted.

**TIME SKIP-Monday…HELP!!**

**BEEP BEEP BEE-**

"Bloody alarm clock!" Sakura shouted as she slammed it into silence.

It was Monday…meaning, the girls were in deep, deep, deep, deep, really deep shit.

"Sakura, psst, over here!" Hinata whispered from a fake school plant in the busy hallway.

"What are you doing behind there?" Sakura hissed as she walked over to the blonde.

Hinata was wearing sunglasses and she had a hoody on.

"I don't want ANYONE to see me, it'll be sooo embarrassing."

"But, you'll have to face them in class," Sakura pointed out.

Hinata gulped.

She hadn't thought of that.

"What should I-

"Hey Hinata-chan!"

The two girls whirled around to see a blonde teenager strolling up.

"Hi Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered.

"Hey, Hinata, what's with the sunnies?" Naruto asked as he came closer, "And why are you hiding behind the tree thing?"

Sakura smacked her forehead and Hinata started to whimper.

"It's a new…look," Ino stated as she came from around the corner.

They were now in a small group surrounding the fake plant. Naruto was next to Hinata and what he did next made the girl's eyes fall out.

"KYAAA!!" Hinata screamed.

Naruto jumped back, "What's wrong Hina?"

"Y-you, k-kissed me!! That's what's wrong!" Hinata yelled.

Sakura punched Naruto on the head and Ino slapped him.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Tenten had just showed up. She was wearing a really good wig.

"Naruto just kissed me!"

"WHAT!!"

"Hey, why the hell is everyone so weird today, on Friday night you guys were so cool, now you're acting like such bitches!" Naruto yelped as he held his head.

The four girls stopped talking and stared at Naruto.

Naruto shrunk back, "I didn't mean it, you guys are the best, I was stupid, no I am stupid I-

"Naruto, what exactly did we do on Friday night?" Sakura asked.

"What? Uh we…hehehehe," Naruto's face turned into a perverted grin.

CRACK CRACK

All the girls were cracking their knuckles.

"CHILL! I'm going to tell you, ok, well, me and Hinata, we uh…kind of made out," Naruto smiled.

Hinata fainted.

"Keep on going Naruto!"

Naruto continued to talk, "Uh, Tenten, you and Neji did the same, Ino you and Shikamaru also, Sakura….Sakura you and Sasuke…took it to the next level."

This time Sakura fainted.

Sakura woke up in the nurse's office; she turned over to find Hinata on the other bed.

_GREAT! This is just great. I lost my virginity to Uchiha Sasuke and I have a tattoo of him on my arm!_

_**Come one Sakura, you know you like him!!**_

_That is beside the point!! I'm sixteen for god's sake!!_

_**That's ok, you're not underage.**_

_I DON'T CARE!! I wasn't ready!_

_**Yet you still did it.**_

_SHUT THE HELL UP!!_

Sakura stopped fighting with herself and sat up. She should go to class, and face Sasuke once and for all. It was 12:30, lunch.

"Time to make my debut," Sakura sighed as she walked to the school cafeteria.

She opened the doors and slipped in as quietly as she could, she then made her way over to Sasuke's table. Ino and Tenten were there and they were…making out with Shikamaru and Neji. Sakura sweat dropped; at least they fixed up their problems. She on the other hand had to-

"Sakura, come sit here," Sasuke called out to Sakura and patted a spot beside him.

Sakura swallowed and cautiously walked over, she had to go out with him now or she would be seen as a slut.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura smiled as she sat down.

Sasuke put an arm around Sakura and Sakura was surprised at how good it felt.

"Hey Sakura, where's Hina?" Naruto looked worried.

"She is still at the nurse's office, but she is fine," Sakura explained.

Naruto nodded then grimaced, "CAN YOU FOUR GET A ROOM!!"

Neji and Shikamaru both gave Naruto a one fingered salute, yet they still continued to make out. Who said men couldn't multitask?

"Hey Sakura, how is that tattoo of me going?" Sasuke whispered into Sakura's ear.

Sakura shivered.

"How do you know about that?" Sakura asked.

"I had to sit still while they tattooed you; I was there 'inspiration'."

"Does that mean you encouraged me?" Sakura asked sweetly.

Sasuke nodded.

BAM

Sasuke fell.

"HOW DARE YOU!! YOU SHOULD HAVE EFFIN' STOPPED ME, INSTEAD YOU ENCOURAGED ME!!"

Sasuke shrank back in fear and so did Naruto, Ino and Tenten even stopped their make out session!!

"You said you wanted a tattoo of me, to show our love for one-

"MY LOVE, MY LOVE!! BULL SHIT! TO HELL WITH MY LOVE! TO HELL WITH YOU FOR THAT MATTER!"

"But we-

"Oh, I know what we did, why did you do that? I was obviously drunk!"

"So you think a girl would only ever like me if they were drunk?" Sasuke roared.

"What other possible reason is there?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke didn't answer in words, instead he answered in actions, yes her….kissed her.

_HELL YEAH!!_

_**HELL YEAH!!**_

_Finally we agree on something!_

"Now, do you think a girl will only like me if they are drunk?" Sasuke smirked.

Sakura smirked as well.

"Shut up, asshole," Sakura then grabbed him and pulled him to her and they…made out.

And so the girls' troubles all went away. Hinata's hair turned back to its original colour and she and Naruto became an item, Ino left in her stud and it became her key signature, she and Shikamaru also got together, Tenten's hair grew back and she still is going out with Neji and Sakura still has her tattoo and she still is going out with Sasuke. And do you want to know a secret? Sasuke has a tattoo of Sakura as well.

:P

**X**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**X**

(I know bad ending…sorry guys, I just wanted to finish it :P:P)

Anyway

R&R

Please review

Press the button, isn't it calling you?? Do you hear it?? Here I'll translated what it is saying, "PRESS ME YOU IDIOT!! PRESS THE GOD DAMNED BUTTON!!"

Ok, maybe it is saying it in a nicer way…

Sorry I have had too much fairy floss and I believe I have already said this so…yeah

That's the end of Girls just want to have fun…

Hope you enjoyed it


End file.
